Digital multimedia players (for example, DVD players or personal computers on which a digital media playback application resides) are well known in the art as devices that convert digital data into streaming video or audio (i.e. to generate an analog and/or a digital stream). It is common to operatively couple the digital media player to a ‘presentation device’ (for example, TV set or speaker) which receives and ‘presents’ (i.e. by displaying a series of images and/or generating sound waves) the video or audio stream.
With reference to FIG. 1, it is noted that one salient feature of digital multimedia players 100 is that (i) digital media 120 may be received via a first ‘port’ 110 (for example, a USB port, a port for receiving DVDs, a port coupled to a modem, etc) and (ii) a derivative of the digital media, namely streaming video and/or audio is exported 140 by a second ‘port’ 130 separate from the input—for example, an S-Video output, an analog video output, an audio output port, etc. The exported media stream is presented by a presentation device 150.
The present disclosure relates to portable storage devices (PSDs) that can receive digital media content (e.g. one or more files) from an external device (i.e. coupled to the PSD either by direct mating for via an external cable or cradle), can ‘playback’ the digital media content to generate a media stream, and can export this media stream to an external presentation device. In one non-limiting example, the PSD has a form factor similar to USB flash drives (UFDs) such as the Cruzer∃ flash drive from SanDisk Corporation (Milpitas, Calif.).